I could never let you go
by koriana-123
Summary: La relación entre Raven y chico bestia era destructiva. Terminaban y estaban justos de nuevo una y otra vez. Pero ella simplenete no podía salir de ese circulo. Después de todo ¿Como podría resistirlo? Advertencia BBRae RobStar traduccion con un poco de ooc. one-shot


Dije que haria esto mucho antes, pero nunca me senté a ello... De cualquier forma aqui esta la traduccion (con algunos cambios de mi fic mamma mia. Jovenes titanes no me pertenece :)

**Puedes escuchar la canción Mamma Mia (ABBA) que inspiro esto :)**

Al principio la relación entre Raven y Chico Bestia era simplemente maravillosa, Tanto así que en las noticias e internet a veces la comparaban con la de Robin y Starfire (Eso es decir bastante), pero en algún punto la magia se había acabado.

Todo empezó cuando Raven descubrió que chico bestia la hacia engañado con otra mujer; en ese instante se dijo que su relación estaba terminada, a pesar de que lo amaba, no podían seguir así. Eso había sido hace aproximadamente un año. Entonces por qué seguía con el, A caso no había aprendido la lección? De hecho esa noche habían tenido una acalorada discusión, en la que se habían gritado y dicho un montón de cosas horribles, Sin embargo a la mañana siguiente él fue a su habitación y se disculpo sinceramente. Raven estaba dudosa al principio, pero cuando él la miró a los ojos y le sonrió, de alguna forma no pudo decir que no.

A veces Raven hablaba de su relación con Star, ella siempre le decía que ambos necesitaban separarse un tiempo, pero aunque Raven ya lo sabía, simplemente no podía hacerlo,tal vez por el hecho de que poco a poco se había abierto sus emociones a Chico Bestia, y ahora no podía dejar que todo terminara. Ademas ya había empezado a extrañarlo.

Por otra parte, últimamente no era raro verlos a ambos en medio de una pelea y que Chico Bestia se fuera dando un portazo. Ella siempre se sentía un poco culpable después, por haber permitido que se fuera; porque temía que quizá esta vez no regresara. Pero él regresaba, y la abrazaba de forma protectora en sus brazos, y siempre que eso pasaba Raven tenía sentimientos encontrados. Se sentía relajada y calmada por dentro. Pero también asustada, porque una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que nunca seria capaz de deprenderse de él, incluso, ni siquiera estaba segura de que queria hacerlo.

Sin embargo en ocasiones se preguntaba que había visto en el muchacho verde para empezar, considerando que sin importar cuantas veces se lo pidiera, él nunca le bajaba el volumen a sus videojuegos, ni tampoco organizaba nada a menos de que el olor fuera para desmayarse.Y la lista de pequeñas cosas podía volverse realmente grande, entonces Raven explotaba y le decía que se había acabado. Entonces él se molestaba. Ellos peleaban. Él se iba. Rutina.

Pero Chico Bestia nunca se iba muy lejos. Él conocía a Raven, Estaría llamándolo en el transcurso de las próximas semanas Y diciéndole que debían hablar, después ellos solucionarían las cosas.A veces ella sospechaba que el sabía que lo llamaría, y se sentía tan impotente y patética que no lo hacía. Pero él volvía de todas maneras y se disculpaba sobre la pelea antes de darle un beso. Y cuando menos lo esperaba, a Raven se le olvidaba estar de mal humor.

A pesar de todo, generalmente se acordaba a la mañana siguiente, Y se golpeaba mentalmente. Después tendría la intención de tocar el tema una vez mas, pero Chico Bestia la abrazaría y le daría los buenos días llamándola amor; entonces ella trataría con todas su fuerzas de no demostrar cuanto lo había extrañado. Pero Raven sabía, en el fondo, que el amor de Chico Bestia no era igual que la principio, y que el sentimiento no era ni la mitad de fuerte. También sabía que era su culpa; Debía haber hecho mas coas por él y debía haberse concentrado menos en combatir en crimen y más en Chico Bestia. ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes?

A veces a Raven pretendía que esa vez si sería para siempre y le decía a chico Bestia que no regresara nunca. Lo bueno es que Chico Bestia comprendía que ella no quería que se fuera realmente, y él tampoco quería hacerlo. Era solamente parte de su relación, para siempre no era realmente para siempre. La última vez había sido lo mas cercano a 'para siempre', cuatro semanas habían pasado y ninguno de los dos había tratado de estar juntos de nuevo, pero Raven no se lo estaba tomando muy bien. No mostraba ninguna emoción a sus amigos Pero en el fondo estaba desesperada y rezando por que no fuera muy obvio que lo extrañaba un montón.

Al final no pudo resistirlo, y lo llamó y le dijo que volviera, incluso dijo que estaba deprimida y que lo extrañaba. En ese momento él le pregunto que si estaba segura de que quería seguir con esa relación, y ella tomo una decisión: Dijo que si

Después de todo sabía que no podría seguir adelante, lo amaba demasiado. Preferiría dejar que esa relación la destruyera.


End file.
